Chemins entrecroisés
by ChibiMisakii
Summary: Membre des cinq empereurs et ancien bras droit de Gol D Roger, Heaven reprend son ancien travail d'assassin de nombreuses années après sa disparition. Malheureusement, du à un certain accident, elle se retrouve blessée sur une île hivernale. C'est à ce moment que certains pirates décident de jouer les héros...
1. Prologue

_« J'avoue que ça m'avait manqué. » - Heaven_

Assise sur le bord d'un toit, une jeune femme observait la vue donnant sur Los Angeles.

Physiquement, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs arrivant jusqu'au milieu du dos, des yeux d'un bleu glace presque transparents et un léger sourire taquin trônait sur son visage angélique.

\- Ca fait longtemps Absalom, dit-elle sans se retourner.

Un rire se fit entendre et un homme-lion avec un grand chapeau blanc et bleu apparut. Il avança lentement vers elle, puis croisa ses bras derrière lui.

\- Heaven, la salua-t-il.

La dénommée Heaven se leva et se retourna vers le blond, qui ne manqua pas de la regardait de haut en bas avec un sourire qui en dit long.

\- Hogback est très consciencieux. Vous êtes les premiers à m'avoir retrouvé.

\- Hogback ? Demanda l'homme-lion en penchant la tête. Non, il n'a rien à voir.

Son interlocutrice arqua un sourcil en le questionnant du regard.

\- Moi seul est venu de te chercher, et ce pour une bonne raison.

\- Les choses ont changé après ton départ et l'arrestation de Gol D Roger, reprit-il, la mine sérieuse. Le "seigneur des Pirates" a promis son trésor à celui qui le retrouverai et grâce à cela, des millions de pirates se sont lancés sur la route de Grand Line. Mais ça tu dois déjà le savoir.

Heaven releva la tête pour l'inviter à poursuivre.

\- Tu es unique. Membre des Cinq empereurs, bras droit de Roger tu es aussi l'une des seules personnes de son équipage encore vivantes. Ta prime est impressionnante : plus importante que celle de Shanks le roux et Barbe noire réunies. Tu as mangé deux fruits du démon, ce qui est un exploit et...

\- Viens-en aux faits, je commence à en avoir marre de tous tes blablas, coupa la brune en croisant les bras et en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je te kidnappe pour te ramener dans notre monde et t'épouser. Cette "terre", fait-il en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts, est beaucoup trop ringarde pour nous.

\- M'épouser ? Je croyais que j'n'étais pas ton type.

\- C'est vrai que tu ne l'es pas. Mais tu es "Hell" et tu es réputée pour ta grande beauté. Me marier avec toi m'enrichira, je serai connu et tu as un corps parfait pour que je puisse assouvir mes pulsions.

Heaven s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais Absalom la coupa.

\- Si tu me suis, je ne te ferais pas de mal.

Il tendit la main vers sa direction et attendit. Heaven s'avança, prit sa main et s'approcha dangereusement de l'homme-lion. Elle effleura ses lèvres et lui chuchota :

\- Très bien, je te suis mon lion.

Le blond ouvrit de grand yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle dise oui si facilement ! Cette fille était connue pour son caractère difficile et son attitude froide. Cependant, il hocha la tête et son visage se fendit d'un sourire pervers. _"Qu'il est naïf..."_ Pensa-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes tandis qu'il s'accrochait à ses hanches fermement. Il ne vit son couteau seulement quand il sentit une arme transpercer son abdomen. Heaven recula de quelques pas, observant sa victime qui se tenait le ventre.

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas fière de ce que je viens de faire, mais cela fait plus de cinq ans que je ne m'étais pas battu, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. J'avoue que ça m'avait manqué, continua-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

Absalom, agonisant au sol regarda une dernière fois la fille avant qu'elle ne plante un second couteau dans son coeur.

Heaven ne resta pas plus longtemps et ouvrit la porte menant normalement à des escaliers. Mais cette fois, elle donna sur un portillon, suivi d'une lumière éblouissante. Elle plissa les yeux avant de sortir un sourire victorieux et de le pousser.

* * *

 _Bonjour._

 _Premièrement, cette fiction contiendra des propos violents et sexuels._

 _Ensuite, je tiens à vous préciser que j'ai modifié l'univers de One Piece :_

 _\- Il n'y a pas quatre mais cinq empereurs dans cette fiction._

 _\- L'équipage de Gol D Roger sont presque tous morts suite à un incident (que vous découvrirez plus tard) et seuls quatre personnes ont survécu._

 _La prime de Heaven est très élevée mais je ne sais pas vraiment le prix exacte (environ 1 500 000 000 berrys)_

 _update 12/01/18 : ma plume peut-être maladroite, je m'en excuse, cette histoire a été écrite il y a très longtemps et j'ai décidé de la reposter ainsi que toutes mes autres histoires._


	2. Chapitre 1

_« Pas d'attache, pas d'souffrance. » - Heaven_

La tempête. Encore et encore. Vraiment, elle n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance ! Cela faisait à peine trois mois que qu'elle était revenue et son retour avait fait le tour du globe en moins d'une semaine !

Les affaires, quant à elles avaient bien repris. Heaven avait été beaucoup demandé au point de ne plus savoir où donner de la tête ! Bien-sûr, elle avait privilégié les missions avec les primes les plus importantes. Elle voulait quitter ce "milieu" au plus vite et retourner naviguer clandestinement à bord de ces bateaux pirates dans lesquels elle aimait squatter. Pas d'attache, pas d'souffrance, tel était sa devise et sa règle numéro une !

La raison pour laquelle elle était arrivée dans cette foutue île hivernale était un certain Alberto... _"Quel nom débile !"_ Pensa-t-elle en pestant.

A cause de ce type au nez bossu, arrogant et superficiel et de ses foutus gardes du corps qui ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle, elle avait du jouer pour son grand amour ! Oui, vous savez comme ceux dans les films où le gars un peu bourré rencontre une charmante jeune femme dans un bar etc... Heaven avait eu le temps d'en regarder pas mal durant son séjour sur Terre pour perfectionner sa technique.

De plus après l'avoir tué dans un "combat" durant lequel elle n'avait eu que quelques bleus, elle s'était faite encerclée par des dizaines de Marines qui la regardaient avec -malgré tout- de la crainte et de l'appréhension.

A ce souvenir datant d'il n'y a même pas cinq heures, la bouche de Heaven se crispa en un sourire, malgré la douleur qui la rongeait.

Ces lâches, ils ne l'avaient pas raté ! Trente Marines contre une seule femme , quel manque de délicatesse ! De toute façon, elle avait facilement réussi à les mettre à terre, n'ayant pas le temps de les tuer. Seulement, quand elle repartait vers le port, deux hommes lui tirèrent leurs dernières balles. Une dans l'épaule et la seconde dans le flanc droit.

\- Putain de... Avait-elle lâché en sentant le choc.

Par la suite, elle avait rapidement abattu ces hommes à l'aide de ces deux dagues et avait repris la route, cette fois-ci en boitant.

Après des heures a errer dans ce froid, la tempête avait pointé le bout de son nez et la pirate n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver un endroit pour s'abriter. Malheureusement, trop blessée pour continuer sa route et après un énième effort, son corps s'écroula sans douceur sur le sol caché par l'épaisse couche de neige.

\- Donc je vais mourir comme ça... Murmura-t-elle en ricanant. C'est intéressant.

Après ce qu'elle pensait être ces derniers mots, la brune laissa s'envoler un papillon s'étant logé dans sa main droite avant de fermer doucement ses paupières et de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

 **[...]**

Des voix... Des voix et un bip. Ce satané bip se répétant encore et encore qui tapait sur les nerfs de la jeune fille. Après quoi, elle n'entendit plus rien mais sentit une douce chaleur l'encercler. Surement était-elle dans un hôpital ou inerte dans la rue, ce qui avait affolé les passants. Elle pensait que sa conscience avait abandonné son corps et qu'elle allait arriver dans ce que le monde humain appelait "Le Paradis", d'où la chaleur. A vrai dire, Heaven n'y avait jamais vraiment cru mais maintenant, elle devait avouer qu'elle doutait. Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de le découvrir, puisque quelques secondes plus tard, elle se ré-endormie.

Heaven se trouvait sur quelque chose de chaud et de mou. Un lit ? Lentement, ses paupières s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître deux iris d'un bleu profond. Elle fut attaquée par un rayon luminescent qui lui fit cligner plusieurs fois des yeux.

Elle se redressa brusquement, ce qui lui provoqua un mal de tête et une forte douleur dans l'épaule et le flan droit.

\- Raah quelle merde... Se plaignit-t-elle en se massant la tempe.

Elle détailla la pièce. Une chambre, assez grande aux murs blancs avec une armoire, une grande bibliothèque remplie de livres qui prenait presque tout le mur et un bureau en son milieu. Une carte marine se trouvait au-dessus et un livre ouvert, une plume et une règle étaient posés sur une étagère. La seule fenêtre était un hublot qui donnait sur la mer.

Soudain, elle réalisa. Elle n'était pas morte et se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un... sous-marin. Sauvagement, la brune souleva sa couverture et s'extirpa du lit.

Son regard se promena dans la chambre et se posa sur son sabre. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire victorieux et elle empoigna son arme avant de sortir de la pièce. Avec chance, elle portait toujours ses habits de la veille... ou des jours précédents.

Sa vie était peut-être menacée alors elle fit très attention à ne croiser personne jusqu'à la porte qui la mènera à la liberté, comme elle le disait.

La brune ouvrit difficilement la porte en métal. Elle vit donc une dizaine de personnes, qui tournèrent tous la tête en sa direction. Elle plissa les yeux avant de se mettre rapidement sur la rambarde, dos aux pirates. Le navire n'avait pas encore quitté le port donc elle pouvait aisément partir d'ici au plus vite.

Seulement, elle se tourna au dernier moment et remercia les deux équipages -certains portaient une genre de combinaison-.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé, mais je vais devoir m'en aller. Au revoir ! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire et en agitant la main, signe d'au revoir.

Puis, elle sauta et s'enfuit au loin.

Les pirates quant à eux, n'en revenaient toujours pas qu'une femme d'apparence si faible pouvait encore courir après de tels blessures. Le médecin qui l'avait sauvé plissa les yeux et afficha un léger sourire moqueur. Il était grand, habillé d'un sweat jaune à capuche noir et jaune avec son Jolly Roger dessus et d'un jean bleu à motifs léopards bizarres. Ses bras étaient marqués de plusieurs tatouages tribaux et il portait un chapeau nordique blanc à taches qui cachait une touffe de cheveux noirs.

\- Elle s'est vraiment enfuie là ? Demanda Nami, encore choquée.

\- Elle n'est même pas restée manger avec nous... Fit Luffy, les bras ballants et la bouche entre-ouverte.

\- Comment peut-elle marcher ? Elle a eu deux balles dont une dans le flanc ! Rétorqua Chopper.

\- Elle était magnifique en tous cas ! Presque autant que Hancock ! S'exclama Sanji, les yeux en forme de coeur.

\- Elle doit être encore dans l'île... On peut peut-être la retrouver ? Proposa Sachi.

\- Il vaux mieux pas. On l'a sauvé et elle est partie, ce n'est plus notre affaire. Déclara le médecin se nommant Trafalgar Law, coupant court à toute discussion.

Sous les plaintes des deux équipages, Law retourna dans son sous-marin. Malgré son air impassible, le supernova était en pleine réflexion.

Luffy avait retrouvé la jeune fille inerte au sol et l'avait directement apporté au médecin après l'avoir aperçu au loin. C'est vrai que quand il l'avait vu, cette pirate ou il-ne-sait-quoi avait le teint très pâle, les lèvres gercées et bleues et son t-shirt était taché de sang au point que l'on ne pouvait voir sa véritable couleur.

Après être revenue au sous-marin en compagnie de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille -il était d'ailleurs plutôt contre mais le brun l'avait supplié à genoux-, Law avait soigné la fille avec l'aide de Chopper . Elle avait ensuite dormi pendant exactement trois jours, durant lesquels Luffy et ses compagnons avaient "squatté" son navire, au plus grand dam du médecin.


	3. Chapitre 2

_« Il fallait qu'elle sorte pour oublier. Tout oublier le temps d'une soirée. » - Heaven._

Encore une île hivernale. Certes il faisait moins froid et il n'y avait presque jamais de tempête mais Heaven la détestait. Depuis cet "incident", elle avait essayé d'éviter le plus possible ce genre d'endroit.

Ca lui portait la poisse.

Mais malgré ses réticences, elle n'avait pu refuser cette offre. Une cible simple et un bon paquet de berrys à gagner, impossible de dire non !

Mais cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'elle était arrivée et sa victime ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer. Elle savait pourtant très bien qu'il se trouvait dans la même auberge qu'elle, cinq chambres les séparant. Mais bien-sûr, son employeur lui avait donné des règles très strictes :

 _"3eme jour, 20:01, repas du soir, empoisonnement."_

Malgré la demande plutôt surprenante, elle n'avait rien dit. La brune avait l'habitude que certains de ses clients lui demandent des choses farfelues.

\- Ils me donnent des putains de restrictions mais ils sont même pas foutus de tuer alors ils donnent le sale boulot aux autres, ruminait-elle à voix basse.

Un chocolat en main, Heaven observait paresseusement les gens passer dans la rue. Tous différents et pourtant si semblables... Facilement elle arrivait à distinguer ceux qui menaient une vie routinière et maussade à ceux qui vivent d'aventure et d'exaltation.

Elle ne comprenait pas les personnes qui aimaient vivre une vie paisible, sans problème. Depuis toujours, elle aimait cette adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines, cette douce peur quand vous vous rendez compte que ce que vous faites, c'est mal.

Un groupe de pirates débutants venait de passer devant elle. Elle se rappela alors de "l'incident".

Deux mois qu'ils l'avaient sauvé et ses blessures avaient toutes disparu. Le médecin avait fait un super travail et égalisait presque celui de Crocus, son ancien coéquipier. Un sourire mélancolique étira son visage. L'équipage de Roger... Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'y avait pas repensé. A vrai dire, elle avait été dans le déni pendant un long moment quand elle avait appris pour la maladie de son capitaine.

Elle se souvenait encore du moment où il avait décidé de se rendre aux Marines. Elle se souvenait encore des supplications qu'elle avait poussé, de ses hurlements, de ses larmes aux yeux quand elle le regardait partir.

 _Flash back :_

 _\- Tu ne peux pas partir !_

 _\- Je suis obligé ma petite Hell... Répondit-il en lui caressant affectueusement la tête. J'ai perdu tout mon équipage à cause d'une de mes bêtises._

 _\- Mais il y a nous ! On est encore là ! Hurla-t-elle._

 _Des larmes roulaient sur ses petites joues. Son capitaine lui offrit un sourire triste, avant de lui embrasser le front et de lui murmurer :_

 _\- Je suis malade ma jolie... Je ne pourrais plus tenir très longtemps..._

 _La petite se dégagea de Roger et essuya rageusement ses pleurs. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'abandonnait-il ? Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal !_

 _\- Tu préfères passer tes derniers moments en compagnie des Marines alors ? Tu nous déteste c'est ça ?!_

 _Et il lui fit un dernier câlin de force avant de partir, sans se retourner une seule fois. C'était ça le pire : qu'il n'ai pas jeté un regard en arrière. Pour les voir une dernière fois. La Heaven de quatorze ans s'effondra au sol, cachant son visage avec ses deux petites mains et pleura, murmurant encore et encore "C'est un mensonge"._

La porte principale s'ouvrit d'un grand fracas, interrompant les pensées de Heaven. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête, nullement intéressée et se remémorant ses souvenirs. Depuis combien de temps elle était restée là, à moitié endormie ? Surement une bonne heure ou deux, car son chocolat était presque glacé.

Il était comme son grand frère... ou son père. La chasseuse de prime rit à cette simple pensée. C'est vrai de Roger se comportait plus comme un père qu'un capitaine avec elle. Il était très protecteur et ne voulait absolument pas qu'un garçon l'approche. Et malgré ses quatorze ans, le seigneur des pirates donnait un bonne raclée au moindre petit effronté qui osait draguer sa _"petite Hell"_ , comme il aimait l'appeler.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle ne devait plus y penser. C'était le passé, c'est fini. Plus jamais elle n'aura ce sentiment de famille qui régnait à bord de son équipage.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte pour oublier. Tout oublier le temps d'une soirée.

Elle se leva précipitamment et passa devant l'aubergiste, jetant un coup d'oeil à des personnes à l'accoutrement... plutôt spécial. Ils avaient tous une combinaison beige avec un insigne situé sur le coeur, sauf un. En effet, celui-ci portait un simple sweat jaune, un jean tacheté et un chapeau blanc et noir. Elle était sure de les avoir vu quelque part, mais où ?

Abandonnant ses recherches, elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

 **[...]**

Les cris des pirates. Le bruit sourd de leurs bières s'entrechoquant. Cela faisait quoi, six mois qu'elle n'était pas allée dans un bar ? Ce n'était pas comme si ça lui avait manqué : les corps inertes sur le sol en fin de soirée, le parfum de transpiration et les regards insistants posés sur elle n'étaient pas vraiment son genre. Et puis, elle avait du beaucoup travailler et elle passait ses seuls jours de repos enfermée, à dormir, manger ou faire le tour de la ville. Oui, Heaven n'était pas vraiment du genre fêtarde.

Et donc la voilà, assise à une table en bois, de l'alcool en tant que boisson. C'est en soupirant qu'elle but le premier verre et sentit le liquide lui brûler la gorge. Puis un second, et un troisième. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta de compter et attendit patiemment que la boisson lui fasse effet. Seulement, ça la rendait juste plus bagarreuse et souriante.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir en fracas, elle se risqua à jeter un coup d'oeil aux nouveaux arrivants. Décidément, les gens ne savent pas se faire discret ici ! C'était la deuxième fois en une journée qu'une porte claquait.

Elle reconnut les pirates de ce matin et esquissa un sourire. Ils étaient environ dix, tous des hommes et... un ours polaire ? La brune fronça légèrement les sourcils, froncement qui se dissipa vite quand elle eut l'étrange envie de le serrer fort dans ses bras. Il ressemblait à une peluche quand il souriait !

Le groupe s'installa à une table grande, proche de la sienne. Heaven voyait les serveuses aux habits et sourire provocateurs venir à leur table pour leur prendre commande. C'est vrai que certains n'étaient pas moches et semblaient en jouer... Un soupir exaspéré s'échappa de sa bouche qui fut surement intercepté car un des hommes releva la tête vers Heaven. Elle put percevoir de l'étonnement dans ses yeux mais rapidement remplacé par un sourire fourbe.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là ?_

Il se fixèrent un moment et la fille eut le temps de l'observer. Il était beau : des cheveux ébouriffés noirs sous un chapeau, des yeux gris orageux, une mâchoire carrée, un corps musclé, des tatouages sur ses bras... Seulement, elle fut interrompu par les yeux posés sur elle venant du reste de sa table. Le gars dit un mot aux autres avant de s'avancer vers Heaven, qui le regardait avec méfiance.

\- Salut, lança-t-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Law ricana. Elle avait tout de suite compris qu'il voulait quelque chose mais ne s'était pas rappelée de lui. Alors que le brun l'avait reconnu dès que leur regard se sont croisés. En même temps, comment oublier ces iris d'un bleu profond qui semblent vous absorber ?

\- Je viens avoir de tes nouvelles.


	4. Chapitre 3

_"Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions toi..." - Heaven_

Il avait décidé de jouer le mystérieux et voulait voir ses réactions. Et celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre car l'ex-pirate fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant lui et ses camarades.

\- On s'connait ?

Il haussa un sourcil, toujours armé de son sourire fourbe. Bordel ! Il ne pouvait pas aller droit au but ? Heaven détestait les gens qui tournaient autour du pot. Elle poussa un soupir avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je répète, on se connait ?

Sachant très bien qu'elle n'allait plus être gentille si il ne lui disait pas qui il était, Law lui donna quelques indices.

\- Je veux dire, comment vont tes blessures ? Ca fait à peu près deux mois à présent.

Ses beaux yeux s'écarquillèrent avant qu'elle ne soupire une nouvelle fois en regardant son verre. Elle remonta ensuite son regard et le brun put y voir de la reconnaissance.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes ceux qui m'ont sauvé... Merci, vraiment. Et je suis désolée d'être partie comme une voleuse, dit-elle un peu gênée.

\- C'est le cas de le dire, ricana-t-il.

\- Hum... alors pour me faire pardonner, je peux vous payer les verres ?

Law fut surpris un moment. Cette petite aurait-elle assez d'argent pour payer tout ce que ses coéquipiers prendront ? Il le doutait car ils pouvaient boire énormément ! Il a déjà fait l'erreur une fois de faire une tournée et regrettait encore maintenant. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de répondre car un grand "oui" de la part de ses amis l'en empêcha.

Il croisa les iris de la brune qui se leva pour s'installer aux côtés de l'équipage.

\- J'espère que tu ne seras pas ruinée à la fin de la soirée, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Heaven déglutit difficilement. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour l'argent non, mais plutôt par ces putains de frissons qu'elle avait ressenti en sentant le souffle du pirate sur son oreille.

Tout en oubliant ces "choses", elle s'assit à la table de celui-ci. Tous la regardaient avec une attention spéciale avant qu'un ne décide de parler.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Il avait une chevelure blonde, des yeux bleus presque translucides et était assez grand. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de muscle mais il n'en était pas moins séduisant. C'était le genre à faire craquer toutes les filles sur son passage. Le "beau gosse". Sauf que chez Heaven, il ne se passait rien. Elle en avait l'habitude après tout, aucun garçon ne l'avait vraiment intéressé.

\- Heaven.

\- Juste "Heaven" ? Demanda un autre blond aux yeux noisettes et au visage efféminé, qui semblait avoir quinze ans.

\- Oui.

Elle mentait bien-sûr mais ne voulait pas dévoiler sa véritable identité à des inconnus. Son affiche de recherche n'avait pas été changé depuis ses quatorze ans et elle comptait rester dans l'anonymat un moment encore. Heureusement que personne n'avait pu prendre de photo quand elle s'était battue avec les Marines...

\- Bien... Alors moi c'est Jeremy, reprit le beau gosse, lui c'est Cléo, continua-t-il en montrant le mec efféminé, et voici Enzo, Charles, Léo, Sachi, Penguin, Mickey, Bepo et enfin Trafalgar Law, notre capitaine.

Heaven hocha la tête en guise de salutation et se rappela enfin de Trafalgar Law. Elle l'avait vu sur un avis de recherche et avait -légèrement- louché sur lui.

\- Tu es pirate Heaven ? Demanda le dénommé Mickey.

C'était un brun aux yeux noisettes et au grand sourire joueur, dévoilant de petites fossettes. A vue d'oeil, il avait dix-neuf ans. Elle vit à sa droite -ce qu'elle en déduit- son jumeau. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux sauf que les yeux du second, Léo, étaient verts.

\- Non, je suis chasseuse de prime. Ou plutôt assassine, répondit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la tête qu'affichait le trois-quart de la table. C'est vrai qu'il existait peu de gens du même métier qu'elle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas le rester. Je suis pirate de base, ajouta-t-elle pour les rassurer.

Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et Mickey continua ses questions.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es plus pirate ?

\- Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions toi... Profite, nous sommes là pour boire, esquiva-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Comprenant la réticence de la brune à parler de soi, les pirates ne lui posèrent pas plus de questions et la soirée se déroula sous les rires.

Heaven aimait l'ambiance qui régnait en leur compagnie. Mickey, Sachi et Penguin la faisait rire et pour la première depuis longtemps, elle se sentit vraiment heureuse et oublia pendant un moment son passé. Peut-être était-ce l'alcool qui faisait pour une fois effet...

Oh, elle n'était pas du genre déprimée de la vie mais depuis la mort de Gol D Roger, elle avait appris à vivre à moitié. Elle reporta son regard sur ses congénères.

Sachi était un homme aux cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et aux yeux rouges sous une casquette en forme d'orque blanche et noire.

Penguin quant à lui portait une casquette avec des caches oreilles noirs et un bord jaune avec un manchot sur le dessus où était marqué son nom.

 **[...]**

Tout se passait bien. Enfin, tout ce passait bien jusqu'à ce que le bar explose.

Le groupe fut projeté à l'extérieur du bâtiment, détruisant des murs au passage. Merde, Heaven ne l'avait pas prévu celle-là. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se relever qu'elle entendit un "Room" et qu'une sorte de sphère bleu clair l'entoura. Elle se mit à voler et remarqua que les autres gars de sa table étaient eux aussi dans la même situation qu'elle.

Et une nouvelle fois, une bombe explosa, détruisant le bar complètement.

Cette fois, la boule ne tint pas le coup et disparut d'un coup. Heaven se leva rapidement, prit son sabre et arpenta les vestiges, cherchant une possible autre bombe. N'en trouvant pas, elle rangea rapidement son arme et, sans vérifier si ces amis d'une nuit étaient encore présents, s'enfuit. Ce n'était certes pas une attitude courageuse mais là, elle n'avait plus le temps. Peut-être l'avaient- _ils_ retrouvé. Elle voulait donc finir cette mission au plus vite.

Elle se mit dans un endroit sombre et à l'abri des regards puis murmura "Change" et se transforma. Ses cheveux bruns tournèrent progressivement au blond pâle, ses yeux bleus se changèrent en une jolie couleur noisette, sa taille rétrécit, ses formes se perdirent et sa tenue se constitua de vêtements noirs faits pour ne laisser aucune trace.

Oui, Heaven avait mangé l'Oni Maga no Na*, un fruit du démon permettant à son utilisateur d'avoir l'apparence qu'il veut. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, elle ne l'utilisait qu'en cas de véritable nécessité. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment avoir une autre apparence que la sienne, c'était comme voler la vie d'une personne, étant donné que la société y accorde beaucoup d'importance. Pourquoi ne pas simplement s'affirmer tel qu'on est ? C'est vrai que la brune était de base très jolie, elle ne pouvait donc pas comprendre ce que ressentaient les gens avec quelques kilos en trop ou avec un nez tordu mais elle ne trouvait pas l'intérêt de vouloir être quelqu'un de différent.

Seulement, son pouvoir engageait quelques inconvénients : premièrement, elle ne pouvait se transformer en personne qu'elle a déjà vu et, si on observait bien dans ses yeux, on ne pouvait apercevoir cet éclat de vie qui illuminait habituellement le regard.

Pour en revenir à notre héroïne, elle s'attacha les cheveux en un chignon serré, mit sa capuche et des gants noirs.

 **[...]**

Elle se plaça devant la fenêtre de sa victime et vérifia que celle-ci soit bien dans sa chambre. En effet, elle venait de sortir de la douche, une serviette autour de sa taille. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns aux racines blanches et regarda avec fierté son ventre, qui dépassait un peu. Heaven tordit son visage en une grimace de dégoût.

 _Il se croit si beau que ça ce con ?_

Elle prit dans sa botte une dague et sortit de son soutien-gorge une pince. Elle réussit à ouvrir en peu de temps la fenêtre et entra dans la chambre. Sa victime était sur son bureau, occupé à écrire quelque chose dont Heaven se foutait.

Elle décida cependant de jouer un peu. Elle s'assit donc sur le lit, faisant exprès de faire du bruit. L'homme se figea avant de se tourner lentement vers elle. Il écarquilla les yeux devant Hell et déglutit difficilement.

\- Charles... elle dit, un sourire presque sadique sur le visage.

\- Q-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il en bégayant.

Trop simple. Cette victime était beaucoup trop simple. Il faisait le beau dehors mais devant une vraie mauvaise personne, il n'était plus le même. Heaven fronça les sourcils, souffla et se leva, provoquant un sursaut de la part de l'homme.

\- Puisque je suis la dernière personne que tu verras Charles, je vais me présenter.

Il tremblait. Ses yeux respiraient la peur et quelques larmes descendaient le long de ses joues. Il ne la suppliait pas, c'était déjà ça. L'assassine n'aimait pas vraiment jouer le rôle de la méchante mais elle devait bien travailler pour vivre. Même si c'était un métier vraiment cruel, au moins elle gagnait beaucoup.

\- Je m'appelle Heaven D. Queen, elle se présente en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, proche de sa victime.

\- V-Vous êtes Hell, l'a-ancien bras droit de Gol D. Roger ?! M-Mais vous n'êtes plus du tout comme avant ! C-Comment avez-vous fait ?

Beaucoup trop de questions. Heaven reprit sa mine sérieuse et dure puis planta son couteau dans le ventre de l'homme. Il s'écroula au sol, se vidant de son sang. Elle poussa un soupir puis finit le travail en plantant une nouvelle fois la dague dans sa tête cette fois-ci.

Elle fit attention à ne pas laisser de trace et sortit, sans oublier de fermer la fenêtre. Avec un peu de chance, des employés le trouveraient dans trois jours.

*Fruit complètement inventé de ma part mais sa présence sera utile au fil des épisodes.


	5. Chapitre 4

_"Elle l'avait surement oublié et ça, Law devait se rendre à l'évidence."_

Quatre mois.

Quatre mois, jour pour jour que cette fille avait de nouveau disparu et Law se surprit à maintes reprises de penser à elle. Mais pourquoi le ferait-il ?

Ils n'avaient passé qu'une soirée ensemble et encore, ils n'avaient même pas baisé! D'habitude, dès que le supernovae voyait une fille à son goût, il l'accostait et elle acceptait. Après tout, qui ne voudrait pas de ce visage viril ?

Il ricana. Les femmes... toutes les mêmes. Prêtes à se mettre à ses pieds pour pouvoir coucher avec lui. Et ensuite, elles vont se vanter de l'avoir fait avec le "Chirurgien de la Mort".

\- Capitaine ! Nous sommes arrivés ! S'exclama une voix, le faisant perdre le cours de ses pensées.

Jean-Bart du haut de ses facilement trois mètres, se tenait derrière la porte de la chambre du supernovae. Le navire avait accosté de nouveau sur une île hivernale, ce qui lui arracha un soupir. Combien de fois le supernovae l'avait-il cherché du regard à chaque fois qu'il posait le pied sur ce genre d'île ? Au bout d'un moment, il avait même ordonné de s'arrêter seulement sur des îles hivernales. Et même si cela faisait énormément plaisir à Bepo, le reste de l'équipage poussait de nombreuses plaintes, ce qui exaspérait le capitaine.

Elle l'avait surement oublié et ça, Law devait se rendre à l'évidence.

Il ferma son cahier noir, se leva en s'appuyant sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise et sortit de sa chambre, Jean-Bart sur ses talons.

 **[...]**

Elles couraient à perdre haleine, Heaven jetant des oeillades dans son dos. Les Marins les coursaient toujours mais semblaient plus fatigués qu'elles. Décidément, elle avait le don de s'attirer les ennuis !

Bon c'est vrai qu'elle n'aurait pas du se faire remarquer. Mais cette fois elle avait de bonnes raisons !

La brune marchait dans une des nombreuses ruelles sombres de la ville. Elle devait rejoindre sa victime et s'introduire dans sa chambre, comme d'habitude.

Elle avait remarqué dans un coin, quatre ou cinq Marines complètement bourrés, ricanant en cercle. Au début, l'assassine n'y prêta pas attention. C'est quand elle entendit des cris étouffés féminins qu'elle s'était arrêtée.

La brune avait violemment tourné la tête, attendant un nouveau cri pour intervenir. Chose faite, elle s'était ruée sur les Marines et leur avait simplement tranchés la tête. Toutes les cinq d'un coup, provoquant un cri de la fille. Oui, Heaven faisait toujours dans le soft.

Elle s'était abaissée au niveau de l'apeurée, l'observant. La victime était recroquevillée sur elle-même, essayant de cacher les parties de son corps nu. Ses cheveux roux étaient complètement décoiffés, ses lèvres rosés tremblaient et ses yeux bleus-gris regardaient avec une peur évidente la femme. Son âge ne dépassait pas les quinze ans.

 _Ils sont pathétiques..._

La brune avait soupiré puis l'avait aidé à se relever. Elle lui était en train de lui donner sa veste en cuir quand elle entendit des voix.

\- C'est elle qui a tué tous ces Marines ? Hurla un homme en pointant du doigt l'assassine.

A voir son hideux uniforme blanc et bleu, cet homme ne pouvait être qu'un Marine lui aussi. Il avait d'ailleurs été rapidement rejoint par d'autre membres de son espèce.

De mieux en mieux... Et dire qu'au départ Heaven était juste venue tuer sa victime, qui est une vraie sorcière au passage. Regardant de haut les gens, hautaine, venimeuse, elle comprenait vraiment pourquoi on l'avait engagé !

Elle avait soupiré de nouveau, puis avait prit par le bras la rousse et toutes deux s'étaient mises à courir.

Et la voilà en train d'essayer de semer une dizaine de Marines, une adolescente sur les bras qui, il fallait le dire, l'empêchait de courir plus vite. Cette fois c'était sûr, les gens l'avaient reconnu et ne manqueraient pas de prendre des photos pour mettre à jour son avis de recherche.

 _Tout ça parce que j'ai voulu faire ma gentille._

De plus, elle n'avait même pas pu achever son contrat. Non pas que tuer quelqu'un lui plaise vraiment, c'est juste qu'elle aurait adoré pouvoir transpercer de sa lame cette fausse blonde arrogante. Elle allait encore se faire disputer. Déjà qu'elle avait presque perdu la moitié de l'argent qu'elle devait recevoir lorsqu'elle n'avait pas respecté les conditions de son employeur il y a quatre mois, elle ne voulait pas que ça recommence !

La membre des cinq Empereurs chercha du regard un endroit pour s'abriter et par miracle, en trouva un. Elle ne prit pas le temps de l'observer plus en détail et s'engouffra dans l'objet sur l'eau. Sa main libre ouvrit violemment la porte en métal qui percuta quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais Heaven n'y prêta pas attention et referma directement la porte derrière elle.

Elle s'adossa au seul obstacle lui permettant de ne pas se faire prendre par les Marines et sembla respirer pour la première fois depuis vingt bonnes minutes.

C'est quand elle releva enfin la tête qu'elle comprit. En face d'elle se trouvaient treize personnes, la regardant avec des yeux ronds, dont un au sol qui se tenait son nez en sang. La brune fronça les sourcils et par réflexe, se mit devant l'adolescente pour la protéger. Elle était sure de les avoir déjà rencontré, mais où ? Elle ne put y réfléchir plus puisqu'une masse sauta sur elle à une vitesse fulgurante.

\- Heaven ! Ca fait combien de temps qu'on s'est pas vu ?! S'écria-t-elle.

L'assassine cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et observa attentivement chaque personne présente dans le couloir. Par la suite, elle se mit à regarder le décor.

\- Ah ! Vous êtes les mecs d'il y a quatre mois ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

"Les mecs d'il y a quatre mois". Cette phrase résonna mal dans l'oreille du supernovae. Quoi, elle ne se souvenait même pas de leur prénom ?!

\- Cléo, Mickey, Sachi, Penguin,Jeremy, Enzo, Charles et Trafalgar ? Demanda-t-elle, n'étant pas très sure.

Ah, bah si, elle s'en souvenait.

\- Presque, tu as oublié juste une personne, fit remarquer Enzo en souriant malicieusement.

On tapota doucement l'épaule d'Heaven et son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle vit Bepo. On aurait dit un enfant devant une montagne de bonbons. Et prise d'une impulsion, elle entoura de ses bras le cors de l'ours et enfouit sa tête dans sa fourrure.

\- T'es tout doux.

Sa phrase déclencha un rire général de l'équipage et Cléo dut prendre par les épaules la brune pour retirer ses bras de Bepo.

\- Il a trois personnes que tu n'as pas vu la dernière fois, annonça Charles avec un sourire.

Les concernés s'avancèrent, tous avec un sourire gêné.

 **-** Je te présente Max, Maël et Bartholomé, mais tu peux l'appeler Bart.

Le dit Max s'approcha est fit un léger câlin à l'assassine qui fut surprise de ce contact. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une basse queue de cheval et une légère barbe de trois jours poussait sur son visage. Ses yeux noirs brillaient l'expérience, comme si déjà il avait tout vu. Heaven lui donnait à peine trente-cinq ans pourtant.

 **-** Tu ressembles tellement à ma fille. Elle s'appelle Iren, dit-il avec un sourire paternel.

La brune hocha la tête, quelque peu attendrie. Elle qui avait grandi dans un foyer froid et sans amour, elle s'étonnait de voir tout l'amour que portait cet homme à son enfant.

Heaven et les deux autres se sourirent. Maël était un beau garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux d'un gris très clair. Il portait des lunettes noires rectangulaires. Bart quant à lui avait une chevelure violette lui arrivant aux épaules et des yeux perçants de la même couleur. Il semblait pour voir lire dans votre âme comme dans un bouquin, ce qui ne rassurait pas l'assassine. Elle détestait se dévoiler.

Le regard bleu glace de la brune se déplaça jusqu'à la petite rousse. Tiens, elle l'avait complètement oublié celle-là. La petite était toujours un peu apeurée et se cachait derrière Heaven, serrant sa veste contre elle.

Quand elle remarqua tous les regards posés sur elle, la rousse rougit de la pointe des pieds aux racines et se cacha sous... la veste.

\- Bon heu... voici... la brune marqua une pause et lui chuchota. C'est quoi ton nom ?


	6. Chapitre 5

_"Regarde moi dans les yeux et ne baisse pas le regard." - Heaven_

La rousse tremblait. Elle qui avait toujours vécu une vie de lycéenne normale sans problème, elle se trouvait à présent sur un navire pirate en présence de mâles qui puaient la testostérone à plein nez. Heureusement, il y avait cette femme. _Elle_... Celle qui lui avait surement sauvé la vie. Et rien que pour cela, la rousse la respectait énormément. Dans leur monde, peu de gens se seraient arrêtés et l'auraient arraché des griffes de ces hommes.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la rousse n'avait pas remarqué les regards insistants de tout l'équipage posés sur elle.

\- Je... Willow, murmura-t-elle en se cachant dans sa tignasse flambloyante.

Avec un soupire, Heaven répéta le prénom de la jeune fille aux pirates. Elle espérait juste que cette petite savait hausser le ton sinon elle n'arriverait jamais à se faire respecter. Surtout dans un monde aussi cruel que le leur.

Les pirates l'accueillirent avec une jovialité étonnante et demandèrent à Heaven le pourquoi du comment de leur présence et de leur arrivée dans ce navire. Parce que c'était bien beau de se retrouver après quatre longs mois et de finir les présentations mais il fallait bien des explications !

Heaven s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand des coups frénétiques se firent entendre à la lourde porte. La brune fronça les sourcils avant de faire reculer Willow et d'ouvrir avec méfiance.

Celle-ci ne fut même pas ouverte complètement qu'un petit groupe de pirate entra en trombe, bousculant évidemment l'assassine.

Law croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça lui aussi les sourcils. Encore combien de personnes s'incrusteraient dans son sous-marin ?

Les pirates -au nombre de sept et d'un petit renne- s'écroulèrent au sol comme une masse, tombant l'un sur l'autre. Sous les nombreux cris d'une rousse, un brun au chapeau de paille fut le premier à se lever, un grand sourire trônant sur ses lèvres.

\- Monkey D. Luffy... soupira Law.

\- Salut ! Le salua-t-il en agitant sa main.

Monkey D. Luffy... Heaven en avait un peu appris à propos de ce pirate. Il était surtout connu pour son côté téméraire et fou dans certains cas. C'était un vrai fauteur de trouble et la brune avait rapidement fait la ressemblance entre Gol D. Roger et lui.

Ce dernier se tourna vers les membres de l'équipage en train de regarder la scène avec des yeux ronds jusqu'à ce que son regard se posa sur la chasseuse de prime.

\- Hé toi ! Comment ça va ?

Heaven haussa un sourcil, perplexe. S'étaient-ils déjà rencontrés ? Elle marmonna un vague "oui." avant qu'une rousse très énervée ne se relève.

\- LUFFY ! Hurla-t-elle. COMBIEN DE FOIS T'AIS-JE DIT DE TE PAS TE CREER DES PROBLEMES AVEC LA MARINE ?!

Tiens, d'autres qui se sont embrouillés avec la Marine... Au final peut-être qu'Heaven n'était pas si spéciale.

\- Hum... surement trente-cinq fois ? Répondit-il en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres, l'air faussement pensif.

Les cris fusèrent entre les membres de l'équipage du chapeau de paille et Law se pinça l'arrête du nez. Tout ce bruit était vraiment insupportable. Et à voir la grimace de la brune, elle le pensait aussi.

\- Pouvons-nous savoir le motif de votre présence à TOUS ? Demanda-t-il en élevant la voix, ce qui fit taire tout le monde. Il regarda avec insistance ses nouveaux invités. Toujours sur son chemin ceux-là...

Luffy se tritura les mains, un sourire non-dissimulé sur le visage.

\- Hé bien... Un Marine m'a percuté et comme je pensais qu'il l'avait fait exprès... je lui ai donné un coup de poing. Ensuite ils nous ont poursuivis et on a vu votre bateau.

Law poussa un long soupire, les bras toujours croisés tandis qu'Heaven laissa échapper un petit rire. Il y avait pire qu'elle au final.

\- Il y a plein de Marines dehors qui n'attendent que notre sortie pour nous étriper. Il vaut mieux rester ici le temps que ça se calme, annonça-t-elle avec sérieux.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et en particulier celui du supernovae. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour décider à sa place ? A ce qu'il savait, le capitaine du navire, c'était encore lui.

Voyant très bien le regard plein d'amour que lui lançait le capitaine, l'assassine plongea son regard dans le sien et là, ils se figèrent. Le monde s'était arrêté. Ils n'y avaient plus qu'eux.

Heaven fronça les sourcils avant de détourner le regard et de se tourner vers le reste de l'assemblée. Putain, c'était quoi ça ? Elle observa quelques secondes ses mains moites qu'elle essuya sur son pantalon avant de reposer son attention sur les autres. La plupart parlaient entre eux, riant ou se... battant.

L'assassine croisa les bras. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle avait été entouré d'autant de personnes ? Depuis surement très longtemps car elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise.

En jetant un coup d'oeil derrière elle, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Willow était carrément cachée, observant avec effroi les pirates. Heaven poussa un long soupir avant de lui agripper le bras et de l'emmener dans un endroit plus calme.

Elle ouvrit la première porte qu'elle vit et tomba sur la salle à manger. Elle mit la petite rousse sur une chaise et s'assit sur une autre adjacente.

\- Ca va ? T'as l'air tout figée, demanda-t-elle nonchalamment.

Willow sembla se réveiller et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle observa la pièce en comprenant que la brune l'avait amené ici. Alors cela se voyait tellement qu'elle était carrément effrayée ?

\- Je... oui. J-J'ai juste eu un peu peur, répondit-elle en fixant ses mains.

\- C'est vrai qu'être entourée d'une vingtaine de pirates doit être légèrement flippant, avoua l'assassine en riant doucement.

Son rire était cristallin et Willow regardait avec admiration la femme. Elle était belle. Vraiment. Ses yeux glaces étaient remplis de malice et pourtant, tout dans son attitude respirait le danger. Elle était la définition parfaite de l'interdit. Personne ne savait à quoi elle pensait et la rousse savait pertinemment que cette femme pouvait la tuer en quelques secondes et ce, sans aucun remords.

\- Je.. A-Au fait... je voudrais...

\- Stop, la coupa Heaven. Arrête de te montrer timide et de bégayer. Aie confiance en toi et affirme toi.

Willow ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Beaucoup lui avait dit de s'affirmer mais on ne lui avait jamais parlé aussi franchement. Surement de peur de la vexer. Mais dans sa voix, elle avait compris que la brune ne voulait que l'aider. Et ça, elle lui en était reconnaissante.

\- J-Je suis d-désolée...

\- Ne t'excuse pas non plus pour rien. La vie est une salope et tu dois te montrer forte. Ce n'est pas avec cette attitude que tu réussiras.

La rousse l'interrogea du regard. Son interlocutrice soupira. Trop innocente, elle va se faire bouffer par la vie si elle ne faisait rien.

\- Tu vis dans un monde sans pitié, un monde de pirates. Tu es plutôt mignonne, des gens essaieront de te violer. Tu devras te défendre ou tu perdras cette petite chose d'innocence dans ton regard et tu seras surement traumatisée à vie.

\- M-Mais je ne suis pas comme vous... Je ne suis pas forte...

\- Pas besoin de l'être réellement. Fais seulement le strict nécessaire pour que les personnes mauvaises ne veuillent pas te faire de mal. Fais-toi respecter.

Willow garda son regard fixé sur ses mains qui accrochaient sa jupe plissée. Elle avait raison, douloureusement raison. Elle vivait dans un monde horrible et devait s'en y accommoder.

\- E-Est-ce que vous êtes une mauvaise personne vous ? Osa-t-elle en levant timidement les yeux.

La brune sourit et regarda le mur en face d'elles.

\- Si tu savais à tel point...

Hé hop ! Le regard gris de Willow se replongea avec grand intérêt sur ses mains. A croire qu'elles avaient quelque chose de passionnant.

\- Willow. Regarde moi dans les yeux et ne baisse pas le regard.

La rousse s'exécuta timidement. Ses doigts se trituraient entre eux et elle ne pouvait empêcher le léger tremblement de ses jambes. Le regard de la brune était tranchant, dur, froid. Elle essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas baisser les yeux mais elle le fit au bout de deux minutes.

L'assassine poussa un nouveau soupir. Elle n'avait pas baissé les yeux en deux secondes, c'était déjà ça.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda la petite d'une petite voix.

Elle avait arrêté de bégayer. Si rapidement ! Heaven se félicitait. Son discours avait finalement atteint son cerveaux. Innocente mais assez intelligente apparemment.

\- Heaven. Et ne me vouvoie plus, j'ai l'impression d'avoir quarante ans, répondit-elle en souriant légèrement.

Willow lui rendit son sourire quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Luffy et le reste des pirates. Le brun se précipita dans ce que la rousse pensait être la cuisine. Elle avait déjà entendu parlé de lui, tout comme l'hôte de ce bateau. Elle les savait de grands capitaines faisant partis des Sept Corsaires.

Tous s'assirent autour de la grande table trônant au milieu de la pièce. Nami s'était mise en face des deux filles en compagnie de Robin qui lisait un livre et Sanji et Jeremy s'étaient posés chacun aux côtés d'Heaven et Willow.

\- Salut ! Commença Nami en souriant chaleureusement. La dernière fois qu'on a vu les Hearts, il n'y avait pas de filles à bord. C'est quoi vos noms ?

\- Willow...

\- Heaven.

\- Ah oui, tu étais la fille qui s'était gravement blessée non ? Luffy t'a trouvé et nous t'avons apporté à Trafalgar pour qu'il te soigne.

L'assassine hocha la tête. Alors c'était comme ça qu'elle s'était retrouvée ici. Elle s'était posée de nombreuses questions quand à son réveil dans le vaisseau mais n'avait bien évidemment, jamais eu de réponses.


	7. Chapitre 6

__"Parce que oui, c'était toujours ce qu'elle faisait. Fuir." - Heaven__

La table discutait dans un vacarme assourdissant et Willow faisait la conversation à Nami. Elle avait toujours sa faible voix mais ne butait pas sur chaque début de phrase et s'était même redressée. Peut-être qu'Heaven y avait été un peu trop fort sur ce coup là...

Elle avait aussi fait la connaissance de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Enfin, elle avait seulement entendu leur nom dans une conversation et avait réussi à discerner qui était qui.

Son regard balaya l'assemblée quand il se posa sur un petit blond aux yeux en forme de coeurs. Sanji, lui semblait-il. Celui-ci la regarder fixement, de la bave coulant de sa bouche. La brune esquissa une grimace.

\- Une déesse... murmura-t-il.

Sa bouche se tordit cette fois en un sourire amer. Une déesse, vraiment ? Elle, qui a surement tué plus de personnes que le cuisinier a fait à manger ? Heureusement qu'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment sinon son attirance aurait bien vite disparu.

\- Tu comptes intégrer les Hearts Willow ? Demanda Nami.

Heaven tourna la tête pour observer la réaction de l'intéressée. Elle était un peu gênée, de légères rougeurs apparaissant sur ses joues.

\- Je... non, je ne pense pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Sais-tu te battre Willow ? Une voix grave et suave se fit entendre, faisant taire le reste de l'assemblée. C'était Law, adossé contre un mur et regardant la petite rousse avec sérieux.

\- N-Non...

Et voilà qu'elle recommençait à bégayer ! La conscience d'Heaven se fit un face palm tandis qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine. Incroyable... Cette petite était impressionnée par un rien.

\- Sais-tu cuisiner ?

\- Je... non pas vraiment.

\- Sais-tu faire quelque chose qui pourrait aider dans ce navire ?

La jeune fille hésita puis répondit à la négative. Le supernovae poussa un long soupir tandis que les pirates retenaient leur souffle quant à sa décision. Heaven savait déjà que la petite ne serait pas acceptée. Trafalgar Law avait la réputation de ne pas prendre n'importe qui dans son équipage.

\- Alors ce ne sera pas possible, décida-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise près d'Heaven, en bout de table.

Willow baissa la tête, honteuse. C'était vrai, elle ne savait rien faire. Et même si elle ne comptait pas vraiment rejoindre l'équipage du Heart, ce refus lui avait fait office d'une douche froide.

Heaven, qui avait vu le malaise de la rousse, secoua la tête et se mit à parler d'une voix forte, faisant à nouveau taire les pirates.

\- Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas intégrer l'équipage.

\- Mais qui ne voudrait pas faire parti des Hearts ? Demanda Jean-Bart, peiné.

\- Hé bien... En fait je voudrais monter dans l'échelle sociale et arriver à atteindre le Gouvernement Mondial. Je veux faire changer les choses, détruire l'esclavage et réussir à faire enlever les satanées bulles que portent les Nobles Mondiaux, avoua la rousse d'une toute petite voix.

La plupart ouvrirent de grands yeux. Ils accueillaient donc une futur ennemie ? Heaven sourit. Alors comme ça la petite froussarde était ambitieuse ?

\- Mais comment vas-tu faire ? Demanda Nami, choquée.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, je connais juste mon but pour l'instant.

Les yeux de la rousse rencontrèrent ceux d'Heaven. Elle hocha la tête, comme pour donner son accord et bien que ce geste n'est pas de sens particulier normalement, Willow sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Oui, elle était heureuse que la brune approuve son choix, qu'elle puisse choisir son destin.

Willow n'avait jamais eu de mère, celle-ci l'ayant abandonnée aux bras de son père quand elle avait tout juste deux ans. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle retrouvait cette sorte de maternité chez Heaven. Même si elle n'était pas du tout maternelle et qu'elle était toujours distante. Et aussi parce qu'elles n'avaient que huit ans d'écart.

 ** **-**** Et toi Heaven ? Fit Charles, intéressé.

Les membres du Heart devaient avouer que l'idée d'accueillir Heaven au sein de leur équipage leur plaisaient bien plus que de recruter la petite rousse. Cela pouvait être cruel, mais après tout, ils connaissaient bien mieux la brune. Ou pas. En fait ils ne connaissaient d'elle que son prénom et sa profession.

\- Non, répondit-elle.

Charles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Attendez, elle avait dit quoi là ?

\- Q-Quoi ? Bégaya Penguin.

\- Je ne m'attache à personne et intégrer un équipage ferait justement entorse à cette règle, déclara-t-elle froidement, ce qui enleva toute objection de la bouche des pirates.

 **[...]**

L'ambiance avait naturellement repris son cours et les pirates s'étaient cette fois placés sur le grand canapé du salon. Tous discutaient de tout et de rien tandis qu'Heaven les observait avec amusement.

Sanji continuait à la regarder avec envie, ce qui exaspérait le médecin. Son bateau n'était pas un endroit pour flirter, même si l'assassine se semblait pas se soucier de son existence.

Il n'avait pas intérêt à la regarder de trop près, sinon le nadochi du médecin rencontrerait malencontreusement son torse.

Ignorant royalement le cuisinier, Heaven détourna le regard et rencontra celui de Nico Robin. Elle avait posé son livre et les deux femmes s'observaient en silence. De loin, on pourrait croire qu'elles parlaient par télépathie mais il n'en était rien.

Robin voulait en savoir plus sur l'aura mystérieuse qu'émanait la brune tandis que celle-ci était seulement... intriguée. Robin ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Heaven. Elle semblait en constante réflexion et était dotée d'un grand savoir. Alors que l'assassine était juste froide et distante du à son passé douloureux. Elle agissait aussi trop souvent sur un coup de tête tandis que l'archéologue pensait à deux fois avant d'agir.

Leur échange non-verbal fut néanmoins interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement. Les pirates ne savaient donc pas ouvrir une porte normalement ?

C'était Sachi qui venait de rentrer, du coton ensanglanté dans son nez. Tiens, alors c'était lui qu'Heaven avait frappé en ouvrant la lourde porte en fer. Il tenait dans ses mains un tas d'avis de recherches. Les yeux de l'assassine s'ouvrirent grandement et elle fronça les sourcils. Merde, ces crétins de Marines avaient surement déjà mis à jour le sien.

\- Regardez ! J'ai trouvé des avis de recherches qui ont été mis à jour ! S'exclama-t-il en les posant négligemment sur la table.

Elle serra les poings quand elle vit parmi toutes ces fiches, la sienne. Certes, elle était dans les derniers, sa figure encore cachée par les autres documents mais elle ressentait le besoin de partir. Parce que oui, c'était toujours ce qu'elle faisait. Fuir. Parce qu'elle n'était que de passage et que cela avait toujours été le cas.

\- Il y a même celui de _Hell_ ! On va enfin pouvoir savoir à quoi elle ressemble !

C'était la phrase de trop. Heaven se leva discrètement et sans jeter un regard en arrière, elle sortit du navire.

\- Heaven D. Queen...

\- T'as vu sa prime ?! S'exclama Sachi.

\- Elle a le même prénom que l'assassine... marmonna Law en portant sa main à son menton.

\- Heaven est une assassine ?! Demanda Nami, choquée.

\- Ouais c'est compliqué, répondit Cléo.

 ** **-**** Mais t'as vu comment elles se ressemblent ! On dirait les mêmes ! Emit Mickey à son jumeau qui hocha la tête.

 ** **-**** Heav...

Sachi se tourna mais ne put finir sa phrase quand il vit que l'occupante avait déserté. Il fronça les sourcils avant d'en parler aux autres. Elle était partie et ils n'avaient rien vu... Une nouvelle fois.

Willow quant à elle, était perdue. Quel était le rapport entre la fameuse Hell et Heaven, sa sauveuse ? Certes, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup mais étaient-elles vraiment les mêmes personnes ? La rousse doutait. Et puis peut-être qu'Heaven avait seulement besoin d'aller aux toilettes...

 **[...]**

Heaven ouvrit la porte, n'essayant même pas d'être discrète. Pourquoi ne ferait-elle ? Elle devra partir dans moins de deux heures.

La victime, Ella Jones remettait à outrance son rouge à lèvres de couleur bordeaux sur ses lèvres, dépassant largement. L'assassine grimaça. N'était-elle pas déjà assez maquillée ? Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte de la présence de celle qui la tuerait.

La membre des cinq Empereurs dut se racler la gorge à deux reprises pour qu'Ella daigne tourner la tête. Celle-ci n'écarquilla pas les yeux, se contentant de la regarder avec le faux sourire qu'elle avait le don d'offrir.

Pour l'approcher, Heaven avait une nouvelle fois changé d'apparence. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu rentrer dans le cercle de la blonde. Premièrement, elle avait à peine seize ans et la différence d'âge aurait été flagrante. Heaven faisait plus jeune mais elle avait naturellement une attitude mature. De plus, elle devait être moins jolie que la chef, sinon elle se serait sentie détrônée.

Heaven, modeste ? Elle ne savait même pas la signification de ce mot.

Les pointes de ses cheveux étaient donc devenues blanches, ses yeux jaunes et son visage plus enfantin. En soit, il n'y avait pas eu de grands changements.

\- Salut Ella.

\- Hey Stella, répondit la blonde.

Elle ne l'avait pas dit ? La brune avait aussi changé de nom. Stella. Le simple fait de l'entendre lui donnait un goût amer.

Ella se leva et se regarda avec envie dans le miroir. Dieu qu'elle était belle ! Et le maquillage la rendait encore plus attirante. Ses grands yeux de biche bleus étaient sublimés par un paquet de mascara et étaient entourés d'eyeliner. Et même si elle avait un peu dépassé avec le rouge à lèvres, ses lèvres étaient désormais pulpeuses.

\- Bon, tu veux quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Heaven après s'être admirée dans le miroir.

L'assassine sourit de manière psychopathe et sortit discrètement son sabre. Elle attaqua avec aisance la blonde mais celle-ci se défendit avec l'aide d'un autre sabre. Heaven haussa légèrement les sourcils, assez surprise.

Alors elle savait se défendre ? Très bien, alors elles allaient jouer.

Heaven ré-attaqua ensuite par la droite et remarqua que son adversaire n'était pas si doué que ça. Elle peinait à parer les coups de la brune et suait sous l'effort pourtant peu élevé. L'assassine soupira et d'un coup habile, lui planta son arme dans le torse.

 **[...]**

Les deux équipages s'étaient réfugiés dans un bar pour pouvoir se détendre après cette soudaine révélation. Bien entendu, ils avaient d'abord vérifié qu'aucun Marine ne traînait aux alentours.

Ils avaient trouvé cinq cadavres. Surement des chefs d'oeuvres d'Heaven.

Les pirates s'étaient posés à une très grande table, les deux capitaines à chaque bout. Tous parlaient de la fameuse _Hell_. Willow ne comprenait toujours pas et commençait à s'énerver. Encore combien de temps allait-elle rester dans l'ignorance ?

Elle avait entendu parler de cette fameuse _Hell_ mais n'en avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Elle savait seulement qu'elle était réputée pour sa force et sa beauté.

La rousse n'était malheureusement pas assez confiante pour en parler aux autres, trop honteuse. Peut-être que demander à un inconnu serait plus simple...

C'est quand un serveur au sourire amical d'une trentaine d'années arriva pour prendre commande que Willow osa enfin parler.

\- Hum... Excusez moi monsieur. Que savez-vous de Hell ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Sa question avait installé un silence gênant dans l'attablée et tous les regards se posèrent alors sur la petite Willow. Les joues de celle-ci se colorèrent rapidement en rouge et elle baissa les yeux.

Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas du la poser...

* * *

 _Chapitre un peu plus long et en si peu de temps ? Je mérite qu'on me baise les pieds ! :D_

 _Désolée pour toutes les Stella mais il fallait que je trouve un nom rapidement et comme j'avais regardé les Winx avec ma cousine quelques heures auparavant..._

 _Une énième fuite d'Heaven. N'est-elle pas chiante ? Elle peut pas accepter son destin celle-là ?_

 _Je tiens à vous prévenir que je serai en vacances du 28/06 au 01/07 :p_

 _xoxo, votre dévouée Misaki._


	8. Chapitre 7

__« Heaven D. Queen fera partie de son équipage. Coûte que coûte. » - Trafalgar Law__

Le serveur la regarda un instant avant de déposer son stylo ainsi que son carnet sur la table.

 ** **-**** Je peux m'asseoir ?

Willow hocha la tête et l'homme prit une chaise avant de s'asseoir devant elle. Les pirates observaient chacun de ses gestes, comme passionnés. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et prit une longue inspiration.

\- Depuis son plus jeune âge, Heaven D. Queen a un don. Celui d'ensorceler quiconque la regarde. Mais elle est inaccessible, comme le soleil. On a beau l'admirer chaque jour, on se brûle en l'approchant trop près. Parce qu'elle a quelque chose dans le regard, ce brasier hurleur de vengeance. Sa beauté n'a d'égal que sa force, jamais entièrement dévoilée. Et en seulement quelques combats, elle a réussi à monter les échelons pour faire partie des Cinq Empereurs et ce, à seulement quatorze ans.

La rouquine était absorbée par ce que disait ce serveur. Elle était choquée d'avoir rencontrée une personne comme sa sauveuse. Elle qui ne parlait pas d'elle, qui n'inspirait que mystère et danger.

\- Et même après sa disparition, elle était encore connue. Un model pour la plupart des petites filles voulant devenir pirate, elle était presque devenue une légende. Beaucoup pense que Gol D. Roger était son père. Ils avaient la même prestance, la même aura mais ça, rien n'est sur.

Son monologue achevé, aucune réaction se fit à l'attablée. Les pirates étaient abasourdis par cette révélation. Tous avaient déjà entendu parlé de la fameuse Heaven mais personne n'avait fait le lien avant l'affiche. Pas même Law qui se leva, faisant ainsi tomber sa chaise.

Il se devait de la retrouver. Puisqu'il avait pris une décision. Heaven D. Queen fera partie de son équipage. Coûte que coûte.

 **[...]**

Elle n'avait jamais autant passé de temps à préparer sa valise. Bordel, au moment où elle avait le moins de temps ! Ses affaires ne rentraient pas toutes dans cette chose ? Tant pis, elle en achètera d'autres sur la prochaine île. Mais pas une hivernale. Oh non, ça, plus jamais !

Elles lui avaient déjà donné assez d'ennuis comme ça.

Heaven enleva donc tous les vêtements superficiels, pour en laisser que trois t-shirts, deux jeans, des baskets et sa combinaison en cuir noire. Elle enfourna les quelques bibelots importants à ces yeux offerts par ses anciens coéquipiers et cacha son collier dans une des poches de la valise. Cadeau de sa mère avant sa mort, la brune ne pouvait s'en séparer.

Elle sortit en douce par la fenêtre, le froid glacial claquant son visage. Apparemment elle ne connaissait pas le système des portes.

Arrivée près du port, elle s'arrêta net en voyant le tas de Marines qui traînaient autour. Elle en avait déjà tué une quinzaine aujourd'hui, combien en restait-il encore ? A croire qu'elle allait devoir faire une véritable boucherie pour être enfin tranquille.

L'assassine mit sa capuche sur sa tête et arpenta avec discrétion les rues sombres de la ville. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour partir. D'habitude pour voyager, elle s'incrustait dans un bateau et s'enfermait dans un endroit jusqu'à l'arrivée mais avec tous ces Marines qui guettaient le moindre geste des équipages, la tâche allait être difficile.

Oh et puis merde ! Heaven avait tué déjà plein de Marines, deux ou trois qui oseraient se mettre dans son chemin ne changeront pas grand chose.

Repérant un bateau inoccupé et avec peu de Marines autour, elle se faufila parmi la foule de gens et s'apprêta à prendre apparence d'un pirate quelconque mais on lui attrapa le bras.

D'abord figée, elle voulut donner un coup de talon dans les parties intimes de son agresseur mais une voix suave la coupa dans son élan.

\- Comment on se retrouve ?

La brune plissa les yeux avant de sourire et de se tourner. Faisant désormais face à Trafalgar Law qui la regardait en souriant lui aussi, elle planta ses iris bleues dans les siennes et avec son bras libre, lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le coup ne lui fit pas mal mais cela suffit à Heaven pour se défaire de sa prise et de s'en aller.

Le supernovae fronça les sourcils. Elle ne s'enfuira pas cette fois ! Cela faisait trois fois -quatre si on comptait celle là- qu'elle lui échappait et maintenant qu'il savait qui elle était, il fera tout pour l'avoir.

De plus, le chapeau de paille la voulait aussi alors deux équipages contre une seule femme serait un jeu d'enfant.

Merde merde merde ! Comment autant de malchance était possible ? A cause de ce crétin de pirate à la noix, Heaven se trouvait entourée de Marines ainsi que l'équipage du médecin aux trousses.

Elle soupira, sentant les armes se pointer sur elle pour lui faire abandonner. La brune leva les deux bras mais sourit sournoisement quand au dernier moment, elle attrapa son sabre et tourna sur elle-même pour en couper les ventres à cinq Marines. Elle fonça sur deux autres, transperçant le premier et tirant une balle dans la tête du deuxième avec un pistolet piqué à un Marine.

L'assassine ferma les yeux, inspirant longuement et esquivant avec facilité les attaques des autres.

 _Toujours aussi simple..._

Cependant, elle rouvrit les yeux quand elle entendit des bruits s'apparentant à des cris d'assauts. L'équipage du crétin ainsi que celui du Chapeau de Paille avaient en quelques minutes réduits assommer les quelques adversaires restants.

L'assassine n'avait jamais compris l'habitude qu'avaient certains pirates de ne pas tuer les Marines. Ce n'était pas comme si ils en manquaient ! Elle était sure qu'ils se reproduisaient comme des lapins dans leur quartier général.

Et après les gens se demandaient pourquoi des pirates -des femmes la plupart du temps- tombaient en dépression après avoir tuer pour la première fois...

Elle soupira. Les pirates la regardèrent un moment, un sourire satisfait sur le visage avant de l'attraper en voyant d'autres Marines arriver en courant. Heaven ne se débattit pas et préféra les suivre. Des pirates seraient toujours mieux que ces vieilles truffes à uniforme.

Ils coururent jusqu'au vaisseau, poussant ou frappant les quelques personnes sur leur chemin. La brune se laissa entraîner sans un motdans la salle à manger où ils la firent asseoir mais haussa un sourcil quand elle vit auprès des pirates la petite Willow. Elle n'aurait pas du partir elle ?

\- Tu fous quoi encore ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas la façon la plus sympa de le dire mais Heaven n'avait jamais vraiment eu de tact avec les gens. Encore moins les filles, elle qui n'avait vécu qu'avec des hommes. Willow recula d'un pas, puis se rappela du caractère de sa sauveuse.

\- Je suis venue te chercher... elle sourit en regardant ses pieds.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Heaven préféra feindre l'ignorance. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas compris après tout.

\- On sait qui tu es, annonça Law en frappant la table avec ses mains et se penchant sur la brune en plissant les yeux.

L'assassine se cala sur son siège et sourit de manière énigmatique.

\- Bravo mais vous n'êtes pas les premiers.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Demanda Luffy en mettant sa tête sur le côté.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous nous connaissions depuis vingt-cinq ans, j'avais pas besoin de vous dire qui je suis, cracha-t-elle en ignorant la dernière remarque.

Suite à cela, un silence accueillit la salle. Elle avait raison. Les larmes de Willow lui montèrent aux yeux et elle renifla discrètement, espérant ne pas s'être faite remarquer. Elle avait toujours été d'une grande sensibilité. Sensibilité qui lui avait déjà causé de nombreux ennuis soit dit en passant.

\- Je veux que tu fasses partie de mon équipage.

 ** **-**** Moi aussi ! S'empressa de rajouter Luffy en dégustant une cuisse de poulet.

Heaven les regarda tour à tour, jugeant si ils étaient sérieux puis éclata de rire. Un rire nerveux ou véritable, qu'importe. Ce qui était sur, c'était qu'elle ne se laissera pas faire.

\- Je ne ferais partie d'aucun équipage avant mes quarante ans.

\- Pourquoi quarante ans ? Demanda Sachi.

 ** **-**** Parce que, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Cette information lui avait certes échappé mais apparemment, ces pirates n'avaient pas entendu son refus.

 ** **-**** De toute façon, tu es bloquée. Les Marines sont de partout en ville et aucun départ en bateau n'est autorisé pour l'instant. Tu ne voudrais pas te faire chopper ? Law sourit de manière sournoise, affrontant le regard électrique de la brune.


End file.
